1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of air fresheners. More specifically, the present invention discloses an air freshener combined with a back-loading, self-supporting picture frame.
2. Statement of the Problem
Ideally, an air freshener should meet a number of design criteria. Foremost, of course, is the requirement that the air freshener must effectively dispense a desired fragrance over an extended period. Second, the air freshener either should be aesthetically unobtrusive or, preferably, should be aesthetically pleasing. Several past inventors have recognized that this second criterion can be addressed by incorporating an air freshener as part of a picture frame. This allows the air freshener to be unobtrusively hidden behind an aesthetically pleasing frame holding artwork or a photograph. In most of these combinations, the user can select the artwork or photograph to be displayed in the frame.
Nonetheless, several potential problems exist with these prior art devices. The user should be able to easily replace the picture held in the frame. In particular, the user should not have to risk spilling or coming into contact with the air freshener material while replacing the picture. The frame should be readily supported in either a vertical or horizontal position. Finally, the air freshener should be kept sealed until it is ready to be used by the customer, and preferably should have the ability to be resealed at any time by the customer to conserve the fragrance.
As previously mentioned, a number of air fresheners combined with picture displays have been invented in the past. In addition, a variety of self-supporting back-loading picture frames have been previously invented. These include the following:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Siegal 1,692,999 Nov. 27, 1928 Fenyo 2,577,320 Dec. 4, 1951 Watkins 3,540,146 Nov. 17, 1970 Hueter et al. 4,229,892 Oct. 28, 1980 Edwards D.269,902 July 26, 1983 Daenen 4,432,152 Feb. 21, 1984 Spector 4,814,212 Mar. 21, 1989 Hudson 4,993,177 Feb. 19, 1991 Politi 5,174,054 Dec. 29, 1992 ______________________________________
Siegal discloses a two-part picture frame in which spring devices 8 are used to hold a front section inside a back section.
Fenyo discloses a picture frame 15 having a recess 23 to accommodate a perfumed wick 24. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, the recess 23 has a lid with apertures 28 to allow the odor to be emitted.
Watkins discloses a frame having an easel back 15 with a swing leg 16 to prop the frame upright.
Hueter et al. disclose a display device having a frame holder 14, a support member 32, and an adapter 22 attached to the back panel 12 of the frame holder. The frame holder can be hung in either orientation using the adapter. In addition, the frame holder can be made freestanding by engaging the support member 32 to the adapter 22.
Edwards discloses a combined air freshener and photo frame. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the upper edge of the frame can be slid upward to expose the air freshener contained within.
Daenen discloses a modular picture frame 10 with a hanger/holder 16 that can be used interchangeably to support the frame as shown in FIGS. 1-4, 11, and 12; to hang the frame as shown in FIG. 6; or to attach several frames together as shown in FIG. 10. In addition, the assembly includes a window 14 that press-fits into engagement with the front surface of the frame.
Spector discloses an automobile air freshener having a frame to hold artwork. The rear surface is coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive to attach to the car window. The front of the frame is impregnated with a volatile fragrance that is slowly released into the atmosphere.
Hudson discloses a picture frame with an air freshener pad 27 positioned behind the rear surface of the frame. A bracket or pocket 32 holds one edge of the air freshener pad 27. A bridge 33 extends across the midsection of the pad 27 to hold it in place against the rear surface of the frame. It appears that the device would have to be disassembled from the rear in order to replace the photograph. This would probably require the user to handle the exposed air freshener pad attached to the rear of the frame.
Politi discloses a back-loading picture frame with a rear backing member 13 that fits into a front frame 11, holding a picture therebetween. A rear strut 41 is swingably attached to the backing member 13 by at least one of two sets of hinge lugs 45.
3. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show a combination air freshener and picture frame having the structure of the present invention that meets the design criteria discussed above. In particular, the present invention provides an aesthetically pleasing air freshener with a back-loading frame that permits easy replacement of the picture without exposing the user to the air freshener material. The removable cap in the present invention serves to seal the air freshener enclosure when not in use and to adjust the amount of fragrance that is released. The props of the present invention support the frame in a vertical or horizontal orientation without requiring effort on the part of the user to move the prop from one hinge to another, or to attach the support to the back of the frame.